


Just Desserts

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [25]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has talked Duo into a camping vacation in an attempt to show the American that there is more to life than simply working and screwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge should ShenLong choose to accept it....
> 
> Pairing: 2x1.... Situation or Setting: The guys have gone on a camping vacation. Heero has forgotten the lube and Duo is horny. 
> 
> Food stuff: ... Pudding and Yogurt Challenger: ... Katrina Tenshi Oni Carter.
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: July 2005 - ShenLong

"All set?" Duo asked as he returned from the ablution block carrying a large container of water.

"Hai," replied Heero as he straightened up from tying off the last guy rope and took a step back to check his work.

The tent stood proudly in the clearing, ropes taut, a bright blue amongst the greens of the surrounding forest.

"Great!" Duo set the water container down and moved to where the rest of their belongings sat in a neat pile. "Let's get all of this stashed away and have some lunch, I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Duo," replied Heero with a smirk.

"It's all this fresh country air and the hard manual labor associated with setting up camp," grinned Duo.

"Hard manual labor?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I did carry the stuff..."

Heero coughed.

"Okay, so I carried some of the stuff, but I did go and get the water, you have to concede that much."

Heero decided to let it slide. "Come on then, the sooner we get the gear stowed away the sooner we can get you fed."

* * * 

"What do you fancy doing this afternoon, Heero?" Duo asked from where he was reclining on a blanket, his used lunch dishes beside him and his belly pleasantly full.

"Clean up the dishes first and then gather some firewood."

Duo groaned. "This is supposed to be a vacation, Heero. Not all work, yanno."

"I know, but if we don't get the firewood now we won't be able to build a fire later on and I'm sure you would prefer a hot meal for dinner as opposed to a cold salad."

"Point taken." Duo sat up and collected the dishes. "I'll take care of these if you want to get the firewood."

Knowing that somehow he'd been conned, Heero set out to collect the firewood from the surrounding forest.

* * * 

Duo finished the dishes and packed everything away neatly. Heero returned with several large bits of firewood and Duo gave him a hand to break it up into more usable sizes and stack it near the pit they'd dug in readiness for their camp fire.

Sneaking up behind his lover, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and pushed his groin against the firm backside. "Now what shall we do?" he asked, as he feathered kisses along Heero's neck.

Moaning softly, Heero leaned back and tilted his head, exposing more of his neck for Duo's sweet kisses. He could feel his body responding but he knew that if he gave in to his desires they wouldn't enjoy any of the fun things that camping offered. Reluctantly he began to pull away; there would be time for fooling around later. "Ever been fishing?"

"Huh?" Duo was a little miffed at having his cuddle toy pull away.

"Fishing. You know? Fishing pole, hook, line, sinker and bait. You catch those things that swim around in the water with them?"

"I know what fishing is, Heero."

"Good, let's go then and see if we can catch dinner."

Duo sighed and watched his lover disappear into the tent to get their fishing poles. So much for his idea of a vacation.

* * * 

Sitting on a large rock beside the lake, Heero cast his line out again. He watched his lover from the corner of his eye, noting how Duo's heart wasn't really into the fishing thing. He gave a soft smile as he watched Duo toss his line out into the lake and then sit back to await any nibbles. So far they had caught one trout between them, not enough for the two of them to share for dinner. Heero hoped they would catch another pretty soon. The sun was warm on their backs but wouldn't be around for much longer. Heero began to sweat a little and removed his shirt. He caught Duo staring at him, a look of lust on his face. Heero knew exactly what was going through his lover's mind but Heero was determined that they would enjoy more than just sex on this vacation. 

Not that he had any objections to sex.

Nope, none at all.

It just seemed that Duo was always horny and they spent all their free time screwing around. Heero had decided that this vacation was what they both needed, a chance to also show Duo that there was more to life than going to work and fucking. A bite on his line drew him from his thoughts and Heero concentrated on landing another fish.

Pretty soon they had a second trout big enough to join the first and Heero began the task of cleaning the fish while Duo watched and gave helpful suggestions. When Heero advised his lover that he could either shut up or help out, Duo opted to shut up; playing in fish guts wasn't on his list of favorite things to do.

Once the fish were cleaned to Heero's satisfaction they picked up their fishing poles and headed back to their camp site, dinner foremost in their minds.

Duo started to get the fire going, coaxing the wood to catch alight with the use of matches and not his more favored method of a little C4. Despite the lack of an explosive start the wood soon caught and a healthy fire was crackling away. Heero put away the fishing poles and fetched the cooking utensils. They had brought along a small camp stove but Heero preferred to cook over an open fire. It added a certain 'flavor' to the food he'd stated. Duo's reply was, 'As long as there weren't any black bits in it he really didn't give a damn.' The trout was soon in the pan and sizzling away whilst potatoes wrapped in tin foil were nestled in the coals.

Sitting back as the light faded, Duo felt a warmth envelop him, and it wasn't just from the fire. He watched his lover as Heero tended the food, turning the fish over in the pan and poking the potatoes in the coals. The flicker of the flames over Heero's golden skin highlighted the Japanese man's beauty. Shadows and light danced alternately over the smooth expanse, Heero having yet to put his shirt back on. Duo found himself licking his lips. The aroma of the fish smelt wonderful; but Heero looked even more delicious.

Heero was not oblivious to the hungry looks his lover was giving him. Duo had a healthy appetite, and not just for food either. Somehow Heero had the feeling that his ass was going to be well and truly fucked before the night was halfway through. Heero turned the fish in the pan, poked the potatoes and then went to fetch a couple of plates.

* * * 

The meal had been delicious, the fish cooked to perfection and the potatoes in their tin foil jackets, smothered with butter were better than any restaurant food. Duo licked his fingers in appreciation, then rubbed his full stomach. "That, Heero, was superb," he said with a grin. "You can cook for me anytime."

"I usually do," replied Heero with a touch of sarcasm.

"And I normally do the dishes in return," snickered Duo. "Speaking of which..." Duo rose and picked up his plate, reaching for Heero's as well. "I'll get these done and then we can have dessert." The word 'dessert' was accompanied with a leer.

While Duo did the dishes, Heero tidied up the campsite and checked that everything was safely stowed away for the evening. By the time he reemerged from the tent, Duo had finished the dishes and was settled back by the camp fire with a hungry look in his eye.

Heero swallowed, avoiding eye contact and moved to sit by the fire. "Ready for dessert?" he asked.

"More than ready," came the reply.

"Then I'll go... Omph..." Heero's words were cut off as his partner lunged at him and pinned him to the ground, stealing a kiss and the rest of Heero's words.

Finally surfacing for air, violet clashed with cobalt and Heero shivered at the look buried deep in those amethyst depths.

"I think I will have my dessert right here, right now," said Duo in a husky tone. The braided man lowered his head again, stole another kiss and then proceeded to kiss, nibble and lick his way over Heero's neck.

Beneath his lover, all Heero could do was moan and writhe. The sensations Duo's ministrations were causing set his blood on fire, the heat traveling south to lodge in his groin. His back arched as Duo found a nipple and began to toy with it coaxing the nub to hardness and driving Heero mad with pleasure. Duo knew every inch of his skin, had mapped out all of Heero's erogenous zones and began to exploit them ruthlessly.

"Ahhh... Too good," moaned Heero as his flesh was assaulted by a knowing tongue. He could feel Duo's hands upon the waistband of his pants and seconds later they disappeared inside. Heero groaned again as Duo began to fondle him.

"Mmm... This is the sort of dessert I like," murmured Duo.

"I - I - I have s - some pudding and y - yogurt for d - dessert," Heero stuttered out as his cock and balls were played with, stealing his usually stoic speech from him.

"Don't care. I want you for dessert, Heero. Enough of the teasing and playing around. This is supposed to be a vacation and you do fun things on a vacation."

"Aaa. Hai, you do. Things like hiking, fishing, swimming, oh yessss!"

"Things like touching, caressing, sucking, fucking," snickered Duo as Heero moaned beneath him.

"Ah, shit," groaned Heero as Duo continued to molest his groin with one hand and tug his pants down with the other. Duo was like an octopus, his hands were everywhere and Heero's body responded happily to all the stimulation. Cold air around his nether regions alerted Heero that his pants had become history, but he didn't get much chance to dwell on it as Duo pushed his legs apart and settled between them. Before he knew it, Duo's mouth was on his cock whilst fingers trailed along his cleft.

Duo sucked enthusiastically on his lover's dick, enjoying the flavor of Heero. This was better than any dessert in Duo's opinion. He trailed his fingers over Heero's buttocks and disappeared between the cheeks to finger the small entrance. His own pants were becoming quite uncomfortable and Duo was desperate to release his own cock from the confining clothes. Still pleasuring his lover, Duo slipped his free hand between his own legs and squeezed the hardened bulge before lowering the zipper and undoing the button. His cock pushed forwards, eagerly seeking stimulation. Duo pumped himself a few times, relieving a little of the ache but wanting nothing more than to be buried inside his lover's tight hole. He pressed a finger against the small entrance, feeling the resistance and backed off a bit. He needed the lube. Reluctantly, Duo let Heero's cock slip from his mouth and pushed himself up.

Feeling the loss of pleasuring to his lower regions, Heero opened his eyes to see Duo hovering above him, eyes deep purple with lust.

"Where did you pack the lube?" Duo asked as he rubbed Heero's sac gently.

"Aa."

"That's not an answer," chuckled Duo as he continued to play with Heero's balls. "Where did you pack the lube?"

"I thought you packed it," replied Heero in a rare moment of conscious speech.

"I didn't pack it; you were taking care of that side of things."

"I packed my own stuff and the provisions; you were packing your stuff and the rest of the toiletries."

"Lube is a toiletry item?" asked Duo. 

"That's what I classified it as," moaned Heero.

"I thought it was part of the provisions."

"Provisions are necessary items such as food and water."

"Lube is a necessary item, Heero."

"Aa."

"Well, I didn't pack any and you're saying you didn't pack any either; correct?"

"H - Hai."

"Then we don't have any lube?"

"Nnnn..." Heero was continuing to writhe as Duo's fingers worked over the sensitive head of his penis.

"Well, fuck!" Duo's mind went onto alert as he ransacked his brain for ideas of something they could use for lube. Soap didn't really cut it, nor did the dish washing liquid. Shampoo was out of the question and as for the butter... forget it. Heero wasn't being much help either, he was too far gone in Duo's pleasuring to be able to think straight. Then flashing lights and ringing bells went off in Duo's mind.

"What did you say we had for dessert, Heero?"

"Aa. Chocolate pudding or yogurt," Heero gasped out as Duo squeezed his cock.

"Pudding and yogurt, hey? That should work."

"Uh? Duo?"

"Yes?"

"You're not thinking..."

"Where is the dessert, Heero?"

"In the esky. [1] What do you...?" Heero didn't get the chance to finish as Duo got up and walked away to the tent. Heero raised himself up on his elbows and blinked. Seconds later Duo was back, a couple of items in his hands which he set down to the side.

"What are you...?"

"Shhh..." Duo cut his lover off. "We don't have any lube so we're going to have to improvise."

"Duo? We can always go into town tomorrow and get some lube," Heero stated as he began to wriggle away. "We don't have to fuck, we can give each other a hand or blow job."

"Nope, don't want a blow job, want to fuck you raw," replied Duo as he pulled the lids from the pudding and yogurt containers.

"Raw is what I'll be if we don't use lube and if that happens then there is no way you're gonna screw me until I'm better."

"I won't hurt you and fuck you is what I'm going to do, now come back here." Duo grabbed Heero's calf and pulled the Japanese man back towards him.

"But, Duo. You can't be serious about using the... Ohhh..." Heero's protests were silenced as Duo's fingers once more slipped between his cheeks.

Having gotten the lid off the desserts, Duo dipped his fingers into the chocolate pudding and squished the substance between his fingers. It was quite slippery so Duo couldn't see any reason for it not to work. He found Heero's cheeks and dipped his fingers between them again and began to trace the cleft, spreading the pudding mixture as he went. 

"Nnn... Feels good," moaned Heero.

Duo snickered and circled the small hole, teasing the nerve endings and driving Heero deeper into pleasure. The tip of Duo's finger pressed against the entrance and slowly pushed inside.

"More," moaned Heero as he began to push his hips towards the questing digit.

Duo obliged, sinking his finger deep inside and wriggling it around. A second finger soon followed and then a third as Heero's passage opened up to accommodate the additions. Duo dipped into the chocolate pudding again and then thrust the fingers deep inside Heero, striking his prostate and causing the other man to cry out in pleasure.

"Ahhh... So good, Duo. More, I want more. Fuck me, Duo. I need you inside," Heero moaned as he shoved his hips down to meet Duo's fingers.

"You soon changed your tune," snickered Duo as he continued to finger fuck his lover. "One minute you want only a blow or hand job and now you want me to fuck you."

"Quit the teasing and screw me already," growled Heero.

Chuckling at his lover's impatience and sudden change of mind, Duo grabbed one of the dessert containers and dipped his fingers in, removing a large amount of the stuff and slathering it over his cock. It happened to be the yogurt, Duo noted as he spread the stuff along his shaft coating the length from tip to root. Satisfied that he was slick enough, Duo settled again between Heero's spread thighs and raised his lover's legs to allow him easy access to Heero's tempting entrance. Positioning the head of his cock, Duo braced and then pushed forwards, the crown pressuring the muscles of Heero's ass to give in and let him enter. 

Heero concentrated on getting his body to relax and accept the intrusion, willing himself to open up to Duo's cock and take the heated shaft inside.

The crown breached the entrance and slid into the warmth of Heero's channel. Duo groaned as he continued to slide inside, the combination of the pudding and yogurt, while not the preferred choice of lube, aiding the slide and making it pleasurable and not painful for them both. Once he was buried to the hilt, Duo paused for a moment, biting his lip as Heero's channel contracted and expanded around him.

"You okay?" Duo asked as Heero's eyes were closed and his face unreadable.

"I suggest that if you wish to keep your balls and other body parts intact that you start to move," growled Heero and opened his eyes.

Duo grinned at the look of unbridled lust that appeared in those depths. "I'm rather attached to my balls so I think I'd better move," snickered Duo and began to withdraw.

"Better," moaned Heero as he felt the slide of Duo's cock against his inner walls. The feeling was indescribable.

"Oh, yes!" hissed Duo as he began to find his rhythm. His cock pushed Heero's walls open as he slid in, the heat and moistness of the passage exciting him further. With each outward stroke so the channel closed around him as if trying to prevent his departure and then opening up again as he forced himself back inside.

Nerves sang as they were played with exquisite care, the scraping of Duo's cock inside sending the nerve endings into a symphony of pleasure and Heero writhed and moaned as he counter thrust to meet his lover. He wanted more, wanted Duo to hit his magical spot and make the world explode into a bubble of white lights and ultimate pleasure.

Sweat ran freely over tanned skins, matted bangs and ran into eyes to be shaken out. Muscles heaved and strained as their coupling grew more intense. The heat of arousal burned through every inch of their bodies whilst blood pounded in ears as it desperately tried to supply the muscles with fuel. Lungs sucked in oxygen necessary for the dance to continue and both men continued to rise on the scale to ultimate bliss.

Duo's hips thrust frantically, pushing his cock in and out of Heero's sheath, driving him mad with need. Heero's cock was trapped between their pulsing bodies, desperate for stimulation. Duo managed to work a hand between them and close around Heero's length. Heero's cock was bathed in precum making the slide of Duo's hand much easier over the steel length and the long haired man began to pump with abandon. Duo's climax was hovering just out of reach and he knew that once he attained it there was no way he would be able to bring Heero off.

"Gonna... Gonna... Ahh, fuck!" cried Heero as his prostate was hit and the world tilted on its axis.

"Come for me, Heero," groaned Duo as the fire in his belly began to grow.

"Nnnggg," Heero pushed up, forcing Duo's cock deeper into him and his own cock deeper into Duo's fist.

"That's it, come for me," cried Duo desperately. Duo's own orgasm was about to explode over him and he couldn't hold it off any longer.

With another brush of his prostate, Heero was tipped over the edge. He gave a keening cry as his essence tore through from his balls and exploded from his cock, coating Duo's hand and his own belly. Awash with the pleasure he was vaguely aware of Duo's completion, the sudden tensing of his partner's body and then the warmth of Duo's seed as it bathed his insides was his only clue.

With Heero's orgasm so the sheath he was embedded in closed tight around his shaft and sent Duo spiraling into his own release. His seed jetted from the slit, shooting deep into Heero's channel whilst the waves of pleasure rolled over him.

They clung to each other, riding their respective climaxes and milking every ounce of pleasure from them before collapsing against one another and allowing the trembles to settle.

Duo had no idea of how long they lay entwined but the cool night air over his sweaty skin told him it wasn't a good idea to stay like this for much longer, not unless they both wanted to catch colds. Reluctantly he pulled away from Heero, his cock sliding from inside with a soft pop. "We need to clean up," he murmured.

Sated cobalt eyes opened and a smile played over Heero's lips. "That sounds like a good idea."

Seeing how his partner wasn't about to move, Duo rolled his eyes and fetched a cloth, wetting it with some of the remaining water he'd fetched earlier and began the task of removing the stickiness from both their bodies. They really needed a shower to remove it properly but neither man could be bothered walking to the ablution block. The cloth removed the worst of the evidence for now.

With their skins as clean as they were going to get them for now, Duo pulled on a jumper and tossed one to Heero before sitting down by the camp fire again. Heero slipped his own jumper on and retrieved his pants before taking a seat, also by the camp fire.

"All that exercise has made me hungry," said Duo with a grin.

Heero gave his lover a *look*. I hate to tell you this but you've had dinner already."

"Yeah, I know, but now I'm ready for dessert." Duo gave Heero a wink. "Any of that chocolate pudding or yogurt left?"

Heero looked into the containers. "You don't mean to say you're actually contemplating eating that stuff after using it for... well..."

"Waste not, want not," replied Duo with a grin and grabbed the chocolate pudding container. He picked up a spoon and began to dig in.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," groaned Heero.

~ Owari ~

[1] Esky: This is a cooler usually made from foam or insulated plastic designed for keeping items cold.


End file.
